


May I?

by MorganaLS



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Art, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship/Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS





	May I?

Morning is so sweet


End file.
